TRAS EL MURO DEL TIEMPO
by barbi-black
Summary: El poder del amor y la aventura, superaran todas las barreras del tiempo y el destino. Capitulo unico


TRAS EL MURO  
  
Sé que había estado fuera de Hogwarts muchos años, pero no pude evitar volver por algo cuando me llego la carta para regresar como profesora. Había pasado los últimos 12 años de mi vida en el extranjero, profundizando en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y ellas, tras la muerte de Lily y James...no, todo había sido dolor, había sido cobarde...no debía haber echo eso...  
  
El peligro había vuelto a Hogwarts, ella, el único vestigio vivo de la familia de esa persona, la joven nieta de Albus Dumbledore, volvía por un favor a su abuelo, el, tras la vuelta del ser que mas daño le había hecho nunca, Lord Voldemort, quería tener máxima seguridad en Hogwarts, y ella, tenía que comenzar a preparase para el plan, ese plan para destruir a la persona que le había arrebatado a casi toda su familia, y a muchos de sus amigos...aun pensaba en que habría sido de él, de su amor.  
  
Se sorprendió a si misma con lágrimas en las mejillas, los recordaba a todos, sus felices años en Hogwarts, la inteligente muchacha Gryffindor, y su único amor, solo le quiso a él, lucho por él, pero no sabía si estaba muerto, si habían muerto, en el extranjero nunca se había atrevido a pedir noticias de ellos, era una cobarde...ojalá estuvieran bien.. los que quedaban de ellos.  
  
Subió en su escoba voladora, ciertamente tenía mucho dinero, era una afortunada en eso, sonrió amargamente... siguió recordando...sabía que lo pasaría mal volviendo allí, pero su abuelo ..lo quería mucho, se lo debía a él, a ellos.  
  
Y debía acabar el conjuro, para el que se había preparado y rechazado a entrar en la orden, por el que había abandonado sus raices, su abuelo no había deseado nunca deshacerse de el llamado Tom Riddle, pero ella lo haría, su abuelo lo había permitido, mediante un difícil hechizo de magia antigua le traspasaría sus poderes, se los daría, y ella, destruiría a ese ser maligno, el que había sido medio destruido por su ahijado Harry Potter, al que había rechazado también a cuidar por destruirlo, a él, a Lord Voldemort.  
  
Se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando tarde en su primer día, habría deseado estar ya en la cena, pero sus estúpidos sentimientos le habían jugado una mala pasada, a ella, María Dumbledore, eso no le podía estar ocurriendo.  
  
Sabiendo que su retraso era evidente se desmontó de su escoba, ante ella las majestuosas puertas del castillo Hogwarts, a su espalda el bosque prohibido...y el lago, sintió como de nuevo se le nublaba la vista, quizás habría tenido que volver antes.  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró en el vestíbulo. Distinguió la puerta del gran comedor. Cerró los ojos, tomo aire, susurro para si misma un - por ti, abuelo. - y entró.  
  
Sintió cientos de ojos posarse sobre ella, de estudiantes que apuraban ya sus cenas, se había retrasado mucho más de lo que creía, y algunos alumnos mayores la miraban de otra forma, por que María, a pesar de todo el dolor y el terrible destino que había recaído sobre ella era terriblemente hermosa aún, con su piel suave y tibia pero a la vez plateada y pálida, a causa del frío, su rostro liso y perfecto, los cabellos dorados, que caían majestuosamente sobre sus hombros, sin ser excesivamente largos, pero lo mas bonito en ella eran sus ojos, de un color azul intenso, que irradiaban un misterioso brillo, y que con solo mirarlos, llevaban al observador a una tranquilidad y estado relajado, todos los que pudieron observar e identificar la conexión entre los únicos dos pares de ojos idénticos que había en esa sala sonrieron.  
  
Ella camino lentamente, inconsciente de que todos la observaban, avanzó hacia su abuelo, se había dicho a si misma que no lo haría, pero las lágrimas cristalinas ya tentaban con deslizarse otra vez por su rostro. Sin advertir nada extraño pasó por la mesas de los profesores, sin nisiquiera mirarlos, y se situó al lado de su abuelo, en una silla que había allí situada.  
  
Entonces ya la emoción pudo con ella, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se arrojó a los brazos de su abuelo quien la sonreía tambien susurrando.  
  
Cuanto tiempo, María, pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, debiste haber vuelto antes, lo sabes...  
  
María se sentía tan tranquila así que tardó bastante tiempo en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se separó con delicadeza y se sonrojó un poco, al notar la mirada de la profesora McGonagall, vaya, no había cambiado nada, penso, le sonrió, y sin más demora se fijó en sus estudiantes, evaluando a los que estaban situados en su casa: Gryffindor. Mientras su abuelo hablaba.  
  
Alumnos, lamento interrumpirles pero este año contaremos con una nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, María Dumbledore. - En ese instante hubo murmullos y aplausos en la sala, y todos miraron muy interesados a María. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó. - Debo decir también que la señorita Dumbledore. - Hubo risitas en la sala y al director le brillaron los ojos. - Va a ser la nueva jefa de Gryffindor, ante las posibles ausencias de la profesora McGonagall, pero podéis estar tranquilos, la conoceréis todos y espero que se sienta como en casa, nada más.  
  
Lo malo fue que María no se dio cuenta de que uno de los que se situaban en su mesa la miraba intensamente y con la boca abierta desde el otro lado del comedor.  
  
Se preparó para comer, pero en ese instante, mientras charlaba con su abuelo, sintió un tirón en la parte inferior de su túnica. Bajó la vista y vio a un perro negro, bastante grande, que la jalaba con desesperación y solo le dio tiempo a susurrar emocionada antes de que la emoción la volviese a superar y el perro se subiera en su regazo. ¡CANUTO! El perro ladró, contento y ella, ignorando lo estúpido que parecería lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja. Cuanto tiempo Sirius, no debí irme, ahora lo sé, no sabía si estabais vivos, que ilusión, me alegro mucho de verte, ¡ay! Black, quien pensaría que por fin me alegro de verte. - Dijo en tono de broma, por fin, después de muchos tiempo, María Dumbledore volvía a sonreír.  
  
Notó como el perro intentaba señalarle algo con la cabeza. Volteó su vista acariciando al perro distraídamente y se fijó en la mesa de Gryffindor nuevamente. Entonces pudo apreciar como un muchacho de unos quince años los miraba fijamente, a pesar de la distancia, pudo distinguir a un muchacho pelirrojo, seguramente un valiente Weasley, a una muchacha castaña y a un chico...pelo negro azabache muy revuelto, gafas redondas, y...unos ojos verdes brillantes que le resultaron muy conocidos.  
  
Cuando reconoció quien era, ahora sí que sonrió de verdad, no podía ser, esa era, desde luego, la noche más feliz de toda su vida. Harry, Dios mío, es igual que James... - Y se levantó para ir a la mesa, pero sintió que una mano la sujetaba de la túnica. ¿Qué...? No es conveniente que vaya ahora, señorita Dumbledore, dudo que no pueda esperar a que acabe la cena para que hable con su querido Potter. - Dijo una voz fría.  
  
Al ver al hombre que le estaba hablando, apenas pudo reprimir una carcajada. . Espera...no me digas que tu... eres...¿Snape?. - Rió. - En el comedor todos los miraron con una sonrisa, Sirius gruñó, y un hombre en el final de la mesa esperaba con ganas terribles a que acabara esa interminable cena para poder volver a verla, cerca de él....como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces, tanto he cambiado?. - Dijo él en un tono que intentaba ser de indiferencia, pero ella lo conocía suficientemente bien. No me creo que sigas enfadado con migo, a pesar de esas pequeñas bromas que te hice...se que en el fondo te caía muy bien...¿a que si? Solo un poco. - Gruñó el, pero al advertir su sonrisa en su rostro cetrino, le abrazó tambien, ante las miradas incrédulas de el gran comedor. - Alguien de Gryffindor, posiblemente familia de Dumbledore, abrazando a Snape. Al notar las sonrisas maliciosas, Sirius tiró de los dientes de la túnica de Snape. Hubo risas en la mesa. Ya ya, Black, que se te nota la envidia.... - Se separó Snape. Y ante tu pregunta Dumbledore, todavía no he podido olvidar lo que pasó tras lo del baño. Ya, yo tampoco Snape. - El la miró, incrédulo. - Pero no me malinterpretes Severus, sabes perfectamente lo que siento.. Se sinceró. ¿Aún lo sientes, aún lo quieres?. - Preguntó, pero el perro ahora también lo escuchaba. Si, y no se... no se si vive, o murió, si se casó, si desea a otra...desde que murieron Lily y James no se nada de vosotros Severus. ¡Oh! - Sonrió Severus, el si sabía, pero no era quien para decirle nada. - Aquí sabrás todo si quieres, pero solo te adelantaré que el chucho pasó unos añicos en Azkaban... - Dijo Snape. ¿cómo asi?. - Dijo muy seria. Pues lo acusaron de traicionar a Lily y James con el encantamiento fidelio. - Siguió Snape.  
  
María se quedó blanca, pero dijo.  
  
Antes me creo que tu eres muggle, Severus, a que Sirius Black traicionara a los Potter, habría dado su vida por ellos, y aunque fuera creído que el lo hizo por todo el mundo mágico, yo sabría que eso no es verdad. ¿Y según tu, quién podría haberlos traicionado?- Remus...no, jamás, tal vez Peter, si, Peter es el único que los podría haber traicionado, era muy cobarde, nunca lo tragué. - Respondió ella. ¿De verdad que no has tenido ninguna noticia del mundo mágico a partir de entonces? No, ninguna, pero, ¿He acertado en el traidor, no? Si, María, ojalá te hubiéramos hecho caso entonces, el no era de fiar. - Susurró su abuelo, tristemente. He decidido, esta noche, después de que hable con Harry, habrá reunión, y quiero que me contéis TODO, lo que ha ocurrido en estos años, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que alguien no va a poder esperar tanto.... - Dijo viendo a un hombre. ¿Decías algo Severus? No, nada, que si, que estoy de acuerdo. Ah. - Y en ese momento se levantó, sin que nadie la detuviera y se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor  
  
Ummmm, ¿Harry, Harry Potter?. - Preguntó llegando a la mesa, sin darse cuenta de que el perro negro la había seguido. Si soy yo, profesora Dumbledore. ¿después de cenar tengo que hablar con tigo, hace doce años que tengo que decirte algo. - Murmuró muy seria. ¿De verdad?, pues...miró a Ron y Hermione. ¿Tus amigos saben todo sobre ti? Dijo, mirando al perro. Si, saben todo Pues pueden venir. - Entonces se inclinó sobre el muchacho y le dijo, sonriendo. Menudo clon de James que me has salido Harry, y yo que al verte de pequeño pensé que te parecerías más a Sirius, jajajaja, estarían muy orgullosos de ti Harry, lo estarían, sobre todo Lily. - El muchacho la miró sonriéndole tristemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y añadió: Aunque mi abuelo no quiera, juro que lo vengaré Harry...tú lo dejaste medio destruido, yo lo culminaré. - Y tras el asentimiento y el signo afirmativo de Harry se marchó a comer el postre. ¿Qué te ha dicho, Harry? ¿De que te conoce? Creo que conoció bien a mis padres....  
  
Media hora después, se encontraban en una habitación del castillo, Snape, Sirius, ya transformado, a quien notó que seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre. - aquí nadie ha cambiado - pensó, Ron Weasley, la muchacha, Hermione Granger, y Harry Potter.  
  
Como nadie sabía por donde empezar, Sirius comenzó:  
  
Bueno Harry, siempre te hemos hablado de los merodeadores, pero nunca te nombre a las merodeadoras, ellas eran dos, y hasta que no las conquistamos pasamos unos malos años en Hogwarts hasta quinto curso, pero a partir de la unión, las bromas fueron letales. Ellas eran dos: Lily Evans y María Dumbledore.  
  
¿Y por Qué nunca me dijisteis sobre ellas?  
  
Por Qué dolía mucho hablar de ellas Harry, muchísimo, a tu madre la perdimos cuando Voldemort la mató y María...al ver todo el dolor que la depararía aquí partió al extranjero, tras hablar con su abuelo: Albus Dumbledore, para aprender lo necesaria para vengar la muerte de tus padres y su familia, y hasta ahora, no volvió, yo acabé inmediatamente en Azkaban, Severus da clases en Hogwarts desde entonces...y Remus...  
  
Lo que me da mucha pena es que no debí haber huído, como una cobarde, pero fueron las ansias de venganza...y dejé a mucha gente aquí que me necesitaba, pero mereció la pena por que en un par de meses destruiremos a Voldemort, pero por mi culpa. Harry, pasaste mucho tiempo en casa de los estúpidos Dursley, por que si Sirius estuvo en Azkaban.... yo sabía que Voldemort volvería, y Albus me escribió hace poco diciendo que ya había ocurrido lo que temía y que volviera. Yo pensé que quedarías con Sirius y serías feliz, que estúpida fui, tuve que volver antes.  
  
¿Cómo habrías podido quedar conmigo?  
  
Harry, soy tu madrina.  
  
Pero no solo por eso deberías haber vuelto, María, hay alguien que sufrió mucho, que aún sigue sufriendo. - Dijo Sirius.  
  
María sintió un escalofrio, insegura, preguntó  
  
¿el....sigue vivo? Si, vive por ti, María, solo vive con la esperanza de verte, todavía me lo recuerda....tu aun lo amas, ¿Verdad? Sí, nunca lo he podido olvidar, lo intenté, pero todas las noches....ya sabes, al mirarla, lo recordaba. ¿Se puede saber de que habláis?. - Pidió Harry.  
  
Nadie habló en la sala, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ella hasta que Hermione lo rompió:  
  
¿No es obvio Harry?, lo único que permanece con el paso del tiempo es el amor. - La muchacha miró a María y ella asintió, de nuevo lloró un poco. - Vaya día llevamos pues...- se dijo.  
  
Y pensando que lo mejor sería contarle todo dijo:  
  
Si es el amor , Hermione, me ha ayudado a sobrevivir la soledad de los años, eso y, aunque suene tonto, la esperanza de una canción, nuestra canción, en Hogwarts....siempre....  
  
Y con una preciosa voz, que encandilaba a cualquiera cantó:  
  
Ahora que no te tengo  
  
Hago del recuerdo El aire que respiro Mi único sustento El agua que me baña, por fuera y por dentro Mi noche y mi día hago del recuerdo.....  
  
Entonces, una voz masculina, pero que provenía desde la lejanía continuó con una voz también agradable y dulce:  
  
Ahora que me despierto  
  
Entre el sudor y el viento  
  
Bailo en el silencio  
  
Al compás del tiempo Y escribo en mi vida Corazones sin dueño...  
  
María no podía creer lo que oía, era él, pero no podía ser...estab soñando despierte, pero decidió seguir cantando, por que si ciertamente eso era un suño no quería despertar:  
  
Por que me faltas tu  
  
Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma  
  
Hecho en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan  
  
Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrasan...  
  
La otra voz dio la impresión que se acercaba.....  
  
Por que me faltas tu Y me falta sobre todo...  
  
María se acercó lentamente al muro de piedra que rodeaba la habitación, localizo la puerta, pero no la abrió, simplemente siguió la canción que...la había enamorado:  
  
Tu boca cerca de mi boca Como arena y agua, como mar y espuma  
  
Como las palabras y los sentimientos  
  
Como cielo y luna, como agua y escarcha  
  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto  
  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero  
  
Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo...  
  
María abrió la puerta de golpe y lo vio ahí parado, después de tantos años se seguían mirando, tan enamorados el uno del otro, él la miraba con sus ojos dorados, seguía teniendo ese par de mechones que a María le encantaba acariciar...estaba igual, la tristeza parecía solo haber marcado su alma.... y la condena a la que estaba sometido a causa de la luna....seguramente le seguiría doliendo.  
  
Pero María solo sabía que nunca jamás se separaría de él.  
  
Sus ojos, azules y dorados, miradas conectadas, viendo que había sido de ellos, su error al alejarse, observados por el resto, pero daba igual, allí estaban, disfrutando de su presencia... Entonces, aunque el resto de la canción seguía resonando dentro de ellos, olvidaron todo, y tras escuchar sus nombres entre susurros, se abrazaron delicadamente... Intentando percibir sus aromas, y memorizarlos, para nunca mas volver a perderlos...  
  
Como sol y luna Como agua y escarcha  
  
Como el firmamento que parece eterno  
  
Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto  
  
Como nuestra sombra que va donde quiero  
  
Como tu aliento, que solo es recuerdo  
  
Y el abrazo en el que se habían fundido, se transformó en unos instantes en lo que ambos deseaban: un beso, dulce apasionado, profundo, como solo pueden ser con tanto amor por el medio, disfrutando de sus bocas, añoradas, y por tanto tiempo negadas, pero nunca las habían olvidado...se querían se amaban... y Remus Lupin y María Dumbledore pasarían juntos el resto de sus vidas......  
  
Por siempre...... Juntos  
FIN  
  
Hola, espero que les halla gustado mucho, no es un song-fict, pero es la canción por la que surgió la historia, en un baile de Navidad. El resto les dejo que lo imaginen ustedes. La canción pertenece a UPA DANCE y se titula POR QUE ME FALTAS TU.  
  
Esta historia surgió de un bonito sueño que tuve, me desperté llorando y todo, y me pareció que estaría muy bien que todos la conocierais.  
  
Muchos besos: Barbi_Black 


End file.
